Bardziej kobieca strona
by Ahaanzel
Summary: Właśnie dlatego nie powinno się brać cudzych rzeczy bez pytania. Zwłaszcza gdy ich właścicielką jest porucznik Hawkeye.


Dostępne również w wersji angielskiej XD

* * *

- Hej, pułkowniku, przyniosłem Ci ten cholerny raport, którego tak bardzo pragnąłeś.

Edward Elric, Stalowy Alchemik, bardzo młody ale zdecydowanie _nie niski_ geniusz, wszedł do gabinetu pułkownika Mustanga z zamiarem poinformowania go, w drobnych szczegółach, z użyciem dosyć kolorowych epitetów, rzecz jasna, jak dużo swojego bezcennego czasu stracił na napisanie, na pięciu stronach papieru kancelaryjnego, nudnego sprawozdania ze swojej ostatniej misji. I tylko po to, by dać _pewnej osobie_ przyjemność zrobienia pieczątki i stawiania podpisu na jego końcu, bo, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, _ta osoba_ dziwnym trafem zawsze wiedziała o każdym kroku Edwarda. Zaiste zastanawiające.

Jednakże widok który go zastał, nie był dokładnie tym, czego się spodziewał. Biurka uginające się pod tonami dokumentów (poza biurkiem Rizy) porozrzucanymi w dzikim bałaganie (zwłaszcza Roy'a), Black Hayate goniący swój własny ogon (właściwie w miarę normalny widok) i brak ludzi. Ed przyoblekł swoje oczy w mordercze spojrzenie. Oczywiście, wszyscy byli jeszcze w stołówce. Cóż, to naprawdę nie powinno go zaskoczyć. Wszystko było w porządku. Po prostu jak zawsze, on, genialny alchemik, musiał przygotować głupi, nudny raport, którego istnienie było _wyraźnie_ niepotrzebne, cały czas zastanawiając się, czy napisał o wszystkich rzeczach, o których Mustang i tak już wiedział i starając się uczynić swoje pismo bardziej czytelnym, przeklinając, że to jego prawa ręka została zabrana, podczas gdy pułkownik... ten tak pewny i zadowolony z siebie _idiota_ _jadł_.

Życie jest tak niesprawiedliwe.

Edward podszedł do biurka swojego przełożonego i trochę za mocno rzucił swoje sprawozdanie na szczyt stosu raportów. Jego całkowicie pozbawione gracji lądowanie spowodowało chwianie się całej konstrukcji. W efekcie wszystkie dokumenty wylądowały na podłodze.

- Och, tak mi przykro. - Ed westchnął teatralnie. Wyraz jego twarzy nie miał nic wspólnego ze skruchą. Jednakże powinien zostawić jakąś wiadomość, że gdzieś tam na podłodze, prawdopodobnie pod tymi wszystkimi papierami, znajduje się raport tak pożądany przez pułkownika. I właśnie wtedy, gdy zastanawiał się jaką złośliwą uwagę mógłby przy okazji napisać, to się zdarzyło. Zauważył pozostawioną niedbale przez Rizę, leżącą na jej krześle książkę.

Książkę.

Zwyczajną książkę.

Zwykłą książkę, jak wiele innych, niewartą jego zainteresowania.

Ale jednak tajemniczą książkę. Mistyczną nawet.

Jej różowe okładki uniosły swoje wyimaginowane ręce w kierunku Edwarda, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko, gorączkowo domagając się „chodź do mnie, weź mnie, _przeczytaj mnie_".

Ciekawość Edwarda przebudziła się i zaczęła rosnąć. Czuł jak powoli pochłania go. Biegła razem z krwią w jego żyłach niczym trucizna, blokując wszystkie logiczne myśli. Nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać.

Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.

I Edward zszedł po tym stopniu.

Podszedł bliżej do krzesła Rizy i nieśmiało, niepewnie podniósł książkę.

Kości zostały rzucone.

Na okładce był obrazek kobiety w czerwonej sukience, która więcej odkrywała niż zakrywała i złote litery tworzące tytuł „Namiętność i nienawiść". Uniósł brew, aczkolwiek wciąż był zaintrygowany. Otworzył książkę na zakładce i zaczął czytać na głos.

_„Och, Armando, kocham Cię i zawsze będę Cię kochać. Kocham Cię od chwili w której Cię ujrzałam, w tamtym bagnie, całego w błocie z żabą na głowie, kochałam Cię, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że myślałeś, iż jesteś nieślubnym synem mojego ojca, kochałam Cię, gdy byłeś w szpitalu ze złamanymi rękami, nogami i czterema żebrami i kochałam Cię nawet wtedy, gdy wybrałeś Febrę jako swoją żonę"_

Edward doszedł do wniosku, że nie chciałby usłyszeć takiego wyznania od nikogo. Zdegustowany, przewrócił kartkę i ponownie zaczął czytać.

„_Och, och, Armando!"_

Armando położył swoją rękę na Rosalindy różanym...

Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Edward poczuł gorąco na swoich policzkach. Ta książka. Ta książka była... Cóż, wiedział czym była. I porucznik Hawkeye czytała _to_. Nie, to niemożliwe. To kazało mu zauważyć, że porucznik Hawkeye jest mimo wszystko... kobietą, ponieważ z nieznanych mu powodów wiele kobiet lubiło taką _literaturę_. Więc ta „żelazna dama" miała swoją bardziej kobiecą stronę...

Musiał stąd iść. Musiał stąd iść i to szybko, zanim wszyscy wrócą do gabinetu. Powinien zabarykadować się w swoim pokoju i spróbować pozbyć się obrazów pojawiających się w jego wyobraźni. Czuł się tak, jakby...

...jakby ktoś przyciskał coś zimnego, metalowego, co aż za bardzo przypominało pistolet pewnej pani porucznik, do jego szyi.

Przełknął ślinę.

Jakoś nie miał najmniejszej ochoty by odwrócić się i zobaczyć kto za nim stoi.

- Wiesz Edward - głos Rizy był jak zawsze zimny i spokojny - branie cudzych rzeczy bez pytania nie jest zbyt grzeczne.

W końcu Edward zrozumiał dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo bali się Hawkeye.

- Ja tylko - zaczął, czując się jak dziecko wysłuchujące reprymendy od swojej matki.

- Taaak, ty tylko co? - teraz mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć kpiące zainteresowanie.

Cisza.

Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy Riza przycisnęła swój pistolet mocnej?

- Uch, przepraszam.

Ponownie zapadła cisza.

- I to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy - dodał szybko.

- Powiedziałbyś komuś o tym? - szepnęła mu do ucha. Jej głos był niezwykle spokojny i jadowicie słodki, doskonale ukrywając jej zakłopotanie.

- Nigdy - powiedział szybko, modląc się do Boga, w którego nie wierzył.

- Dobrze - Riza zabrała swoją broń. - Przy okazji, przyniosłeś swój raport?

Edward jeszcze raz przełknął ślinę.

- T-tak. Jest gdzieś tam - wskazał na bałagan obok biurka pułkownika, starając się dyskretnie podejść do drzwi. Jeszcze kilka kroków i będzie mógł złapać klamkę i wydostać się z gabinetu. Wtedy będzie wolny i bezpieczny, z dala od pewnego porucznika knującego zemstę za odkrycie jej „małego sekretu".

- Ach, zanim pójdziesz - Edward natychmiast zamarł - Myślę, że powinieneś mi pomóc ze sprzątaniem tego bałaganu i sortowaniem dokumentów pułkownika, nie sądzisz?

Zdecydowanie, ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.


End file.
